1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track roller or guide roller for track-laying vehicles, which is constituted of two disc members which leave open a guide gap for the teeth of the track, and two cylindrical regions which are equipped with rubber tires or treads.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application 35 15 918 Al, there has become known a track roller for track-laying vehicles wherein two interconnected disc members each possess a cylindrical region and a guide gap for the teeth of the track being arranged therebetween. Consequently, the damping capability of the track roller is hereby limited to the rubber tires or treads which are arranged about the circumference.